Duel of the Fates!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Story idea of LuckyLadybug66. Joey was challanged by Kaiba in London to a Duel Monster match. How is Joey, Tristan and Inumon gonna survive for the next 3 days with Joey's madness? Starts funny, duel becomes serious. R&R. No flames allowed!
1. Arriving in London

DUEL OF THE FATES.  
CHAPTER 1: Arriving in London.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Apart from 4 Digimon appearing in here, this is a pure Yu-Gi-Oh story. If you want to know where they come from, read my special Digimon Tamers/Yu-Gi-Oh story, 'DIGITAL KINGDOM' to find out. This story idea comes from Daisy Hunt or, as her profile goes, lucky_ladybug66. Thank you, Daisy. The characters from Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to KAZUKI TAKAHASHI and 4KIDS Entertainment. SnowAgumon, Penguinmon and Kokuwamon are owned by Disney and Toei. Inumon is owned Youkai Youko and Liv. The story will start of funny but, when the duel begins, it is time to get serious!  
  
  
LOCATION: London Airport, England.  
  
"Ah, yeah!" Cheered Joey Wheeler, a teenage Brooklen boy that walked into the airport after getting off the plane that took them from Japan to England. Along with him was Yugi Moto, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor and Bakura Ryou. "Here we are! The capitial of England, London!"  
  
"Thats right, Joey." Yugi said, smiling. "And we are here for the next two weeks to do some relaxing in a different county. Thanks to Kaiba."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "Who would have thought that Kaiba would have us along. He is already here with his little brother, Mokuba and Penguinmon, Mokuba's partner."  
  
"Hey, we DID help him get his little brother back." Tea said, glaring at Tristan.  
  
Bakura nodded. "That is right and I think this is his way of thanking us. And I bet he knew you guys would take it."  
  
"Of course we would take it!" Joey said, smiling. "We just had an amazing adventure in a world made of data known as the Digital World, kick some Digi-butt and we are also visiting one of the popular cities in the world! So, why wouldn't we take it!"  
  
"Speaking of Penguinmon, did any of you guys...." Yugi said, looking at Tristan, Tea and Bakura.  
  
Tea placed her backpack down and a small white dinosaur head popped out. "Yep, I brought mine."  
  
"Have we arrived?" The small dinosaur said, known as SnowAgumon.  
  
"We have." Tea said, smiling.  
  
"What about you, Bakura?" Joey asked. "Did ya brought yours?"  
  
Bakura's Digimon, Kokuwamon, a small metal beetle, popped his head out of Bakura's backpack. "Right here." Bakura said.  
  
"I'm glad we have arrived!" Kokuwamon said. "This backpack of yours is stuffy in here!"  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Sorry about that. When we get to our hotel, I'll let you out."  
  
"And another thing! Why do we have to bring THIS!" Kokuwamon said, bringing out Bakura's infamous Millenium Ring that contains the naughty Yami Bakura, an ancient tombraider. "I can't forget the first time he saw me, thinking I have some special powers!"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm a bit stronger now so, I'll keep an eye on him if he tries to attack you to take your powers away."  
  
"If he can't absorb Digimon data, it's his loss." Kokuwamon said.  
  
Yugi looked at Tristan. "You have a Digimon partner, Tristan. Where is he?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tea said. "Inumon is a bit big for the backpack, how can you bring him here?"  
  
Tristan sweatdropped. "Well....... How do people bring their pets over to another country?"  
  
"They put him a cage." Yugi said. "Why do you....." Suddenly, the penny dropped on Yugi. "You put him in a cage?! Was it big enough for him to fit?!"  
  
"We'll know soon enough. I had no other choice, Yug. It either that or he will be hanging on the wing!" Tristan said, walking to the converbelt that has the luggage on it. He spotted an old cat cage. "Ah, here he comes."  
  
"Here is THERE?!" Tea gasped.   
  
Tristan picked the cat cage up and looked in. "Yep, here he is." Tristan turned the cage around to the door where there was a squashed up face of Inumon staring at Yugi and his friends.   
  
"Inumon...?" SnowAgumon said, trying not to laugh. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine... Fine..." Inumon said, in a strange squeezed up voice. "As soon as I get out of here, I'll murder Tristan! Get me out of here!"  
  
"Until we get to the hotel!" Tristan said then, sighed. "What can get worst than this?"  
  
Bakura gulped. "There is a law that you have to get your pets their rabies shot. England is a rabie-free county so, they will have to get the pets a shot to be radie-free."  
  
"If anyone is coming near me with that thing that push the shot into me, I'll kill him!" Inumon said, growling inside the cage.  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Let's pick up our luggage and get a taxi. The first day of England is here, you guys! Let's enjoy it!"  
  
"All right!" Joey said, picking up a couple of suitcases. "Let's do it!"  
  
  
LOCATION:Outside London Hotel, England.  
  
Seto Kaiba leaned against the limo he hired for the trip in England. He looked at the hotel as he left, getting a phone number he needs if he wants to get this right. He sighed and climbed into the limo where his little brother, Mokuba and Mokuba's partner Digimon, Penguinmon, were waiting.  
  
"Seto? Whats going on? Why were we here?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto chuckled. "I'm going to challange someone to a duel, Mokuba."  
  
"Who is it? I thought we were here for some rest." Mokuba asked, confused.  
  
Penguinmon shrugged. "I guess dueling is his way of relaxing."  
  
"Wrong, bird brain." Seto joked. "I'm just having one duel at the end of the week and the next week, I'll relax."  
  
"Who are you going to duel?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto looked out of the window and saw a taxi pulled up outside the hotel. He smiled when he found out it was Yugi and his friends. "You'll soon see tonight, Mokuba.... You'll soon see."  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 31, London Hotel.  
  
The door swung open as Joey and Tristan walked into the room. Joey placed the two suitcases he was carrying down on the floor and looked around the room he and Tristan will spend for the next two weeks.   
  
"Beautiful, man!" Joey said, smiling. "This is just beautiful!"  
  
"Yeah, beautiful." Tristan said, not listening. He was carrying a cat cage that contained a squashed-up Inumon in his left hand and a suticase in the other hand. He had another suitcase underneath his shoulder and placed both the suitcases down before walking towards his bedroom with Inumon and his cage. "I'm gonna get my partner out."  
  
"Thank goodness." Came Inumon's reply.  
  
"How did you get Inumon into that cage in the first place?" Joey asked.  
  
"All I can say is that it wasn't easy." Tristan said before closing the bedroom door behind him.  
  
"Oooooookay...." Joey said, sweatdropping.  
  
Yugi entered the room with a backpack and a suitcase with wheels on the bottom. "Is this where you and Tristan gonna stay, Joey?"  
  
"Yep. Where are you and Bakura gonna go, Yug?" Joey asked.  
  
"The room across your room. Room 32" Yugi said. "Tea will be sleeping in Room 34, beside our room. Listen, we'll go and see the sites of England tomorrow. We need some rest. After all, we did spend 6 hours on the plane."  
  
"Yeah, your right, Yugi." Joey said. "I'll see you later."  
  
Yugi smiled and left the room. "All right, Joey. Bye."  
  
Joey closed the door and sat down at the couch. The living room was like a paradise to him as it has a TV and a Video/DVD combo machine. He is going to enjoy this very much. Joey got up and opened one of his suitcases, bringing out a small box, containing his Duel Monster deck.  
  
Tristan's bedroom door opened and Tristan himself came out with Inumon, who was having trouble moving about.   
  
"Is Inumon gonna be all right?" Joey asked.  
  
"I think so." Tristan said before looking at Inumon. "Are you?"  
  
"I'll let you know when I get a feeling in my arm." Inumon said, mumbling. Then, he fell down to the ground.   
  
"Inumon!!" Tristan said, kneeling beside the Rookie dog. "Are you okay?"  
  
Inumon sighed. "I'll let you know when I get feeling in my LEGS! Tristan, can't we use some other way instead of stuffing me into that cage?! "  
  
"Unless you know a teleport attack, nope." Tristan said, shaking his head.  
  
Inumon sighed. "I should have hang on the wing! Oh good."  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"I've got feeling in my legs." Inumon said, getting off the floor.  
  
"Guess I will have to use some other idea to get Inumon back in Japan instead of using the cage." Tristan said.  
  
Joey placed his deck onto the table in front of the couch and streched out. "We'll cross over that bridge when we get to it, man. Its time to relax."  
  
"How many beds are there?" Inumon asked.  
  
"2. I'm sleeping in that room." Joey said, pointing to door beside Tristan's.  
  
"And I'm sleeping in that room." Tristan said, pointing the other door where he unpacked his Digimon from the cage.  
  
Inumon lowered his eyes. "And WERE am I suppose to sleep?"  
  
Tristan blinked. "Erm...... You see..... Joey, a little help?"  
  
Joey got up and picked up his two suitcases. "I gotta unpack now, Trist. I'll be back."  
  
Tristan sweatdropped as Joey closed the door behind him as he entered his room. He smiled sheepishly at Inumon. "Well.... since Inu is Japanese for dog, maybe you can..."  
  
"Oh no!" Inumon said, holding his paw up. "Being stuffed into the cage is one thing but, sleeping ON the floor just because I look like a dog is another! YOU will sleep on the floor and I will sleep in your bed!"  
  
"I think NOT!" Tristan said.   
  
"I think SO!" Inumon said.  
  
Joey sweatdropped as he heard the arguement between Tristan and Inumon from his bedroom. "Why does Inumon remind me and Tristan when we are together....." He snapped his fingers a second later. "Oh yeah, we argue a lot! Heh."  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 32, London Hotel.  
  
Yugi sighed as he looked out of the window as night has fallen upon London town. He smiled as a he heard a familiar voice of a friend.  
  
*You sound happy, Yugi.* Said Yami Yugi from the Millenium Puzzle that was hanging around Yugi's neck. *Why is that?*  
  
Yugi smiled. "At school, I was intrested about different countries like America, China, Canada, France, Spain, England, everything. I want to learn about each and every country on this Earth!"  
  
*And now we are at one of them, Yugi, where and how you are going to learn about England* Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, me, Bakura and Tea will go down to the London Library and look at some famous history." Yugi said.  
  
*What about Tristan and Joey?* Yami Yugi asked, with a hint of humour in his voice.  
  
Yugi chuckled. "I don't think they will be intrested tomorrow. The first thing they want to do is go out and have some fun."  
  
*Typical.* Yami Yugi said, laughing. *Have you spoken to Kaiba?*  
  
"Not yet." Yugi said. "I'm sure he has important business to do right now."  
  
*Of course.* Yami Yugi said.  
  
Kokuwamon came out of Bakura's room, mumbling. "Calls me a 'robotic insect'! Well, I'll show him!" He went into the bathroom. "Oh yes, I will show him!"  
  
Yugi stared at Kokuwamon before sighing. "I guess Bakura's Yami had came out to insult Kokuwamon. For the 17th time."  
  
Bakura came out of his bedroom and nodded. "That is right, Yugi. I wish my Yami would be kinder to him. But, he can't......"  
  
"What is he doing?" Yugi said, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, Yami Bakura...." Came Kokuwamon's voice from the bathroom. "Can I see you for a second?"  
  
The Millenium Ring glowed and Bakura became Yami Bakura. "What does that runt want?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Dunno. Why not see him?"  
  
Yami Bakura snorted and went into the bathroom. There was silence and then......  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!" Yelled Yami Bakura as there was a huge splash of water.   
  
Next, Kokuwamon came out and ran into Bakura's room. "See you in the morning, Yugi!"  
  
"Yeah... bye..." Yugi said, confused about something and then, gasped as he saw a wet Bakura coming out of the bathroom, laughing. "Bakura, what happened?!"  
  
Bakura calmed himself down and looked at Yugi. "Kokuwamon used a shower to spray water on my Yami! He wasn't very happy about THAT! He said he'll get his revenge on Kokuwamon someday."  
  
Yugi laughed as well. "I can see why...."  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 31, London Hotel.  
  
Inumon rested his head on the kitchen table as Joey and Tristan were watching telly. "Tell me again. What is this thing called?"  
  
"WWE!" Joey said.  
  
"World Wrestling Entertainment!" Tristan added.  
  
"Smackdown!!!!" Joey said.  
  
"On Sky One!" Tristan finished.  
  
"Whoopie..." Inumon said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Whoa! Here comes Brock Lesnar!!" Joey said.  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yeah! And here comes A-Train!! Ready to wrestle!"  
  
"Plus, we got to see Kurt Angel and his 'Team Angel' where they faced against Chris Benoit and Edge!" Joey said.  
  
"Yep." Tristan said, nodding.  
  
"This is gonna be sweet! I can't wait to see RAW!" Joey said.  
  
"Nothing can spoil this night!" Tristan said.  
  
Inumon smirked. "I think it has. The shows over."  
  
Joey got up and switched the TV off. "Awesome battle!"  
  
"Non-stop entertainment!" Tristan said.  
  
"And, now..... off to bed!" Inumon said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Fine... Fine....." Joey sighed.  
  
"Why do you have to be a spoilsport?" Tristan said.   
  
"Maybe because it is 11:30!!!!!" Inumon said, almost shouting.  
  
"Chill out, pup. Chill out." Joey said. Then, the phone rang. "I'll get it."  
  
"Anyways... I'll sleep on the bed." Inumon said.  
  
"I don't think so! As your Tamer, I order you to sleep on the floor." Tristan said.  
  
"Arm-wrestle?" Inumon asked.  
  
Tristan grinned. "Don't mind if I do."  
  
Joey sighed and picked the phone up. "Hello?"  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 31, London Hotel/Kaiba's Hired Room.  
  
"Wheeler? It's me..." Said Seto Kaiba's voice through the phone.  
  
"Kaiba?! What are you phoning me up for?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto sat down on the couch with Mokuba and Penguinmon beside him. "I know about your battles in the Duelest Kingdom and I have to say, you are no 'puppy' to me anymore."  
  
"Erm.... Thanks, Kaiba..... I think...." Joey said.  
  
"So, here is the deal." Kaiba said. "To prove to me that you are no 'puppy', you will duel against me."  
  
"Wha..........?!" Joey gasped.  
  
"This Friday at 4:00pm in the London Dome. This is a chance for you to prove to me that you are REALLY tough. What do you say?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Hold on a second....." Joey said, putting his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and turning to Tristan and Inumon.  
  
Tristan lost the arm-wrestling match and groaned at Inumon's smug face. "Wonderful. Beaten by a dog! What is the world coming to?"  
  
Inumon smirked. "I'm gonna call a press-converence in the morning. I can see the headlines, 'World's Greatest Arm-Wrestler Beaten By Digital Dog.' This is gonna be sweet."  
  
Joey hissed. "Tristan. It's Kaiba on the phone!"  
  
"Wha...?" Tristan gasped. "What is he phoning you for?!"  
  
"He wants to Duel me this Friday!" Joey quickly said.  
  
"You can't battle him!" Tristan said. "He wiped you on the floor without breaking a sweat! You can't take this battle, man!"  
  
"Your right." Joey said. He placed the phone back to his ear and mouth. "Kaiba?"  
  
"Well, Wheeler?" Kaiba said. "Will you duel or will you be the coward you are?"  
  
That comment got Joey's blood boiled. "WHAT?! You got it, pal! This Friday! London Dome! 4pm! You got that?!"  
  
"Of course." Kaiba said. "See you later." And with that, he placed the phone down.  
  
Penguinmon thought about this. "I understand now. You got that phone number from the room of the hotel to challange Joey!"  
  
"Smart move, bird brain." Kaiba said.  
  
"What Friday?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"You see, Mokuba. I'm going to give Joey a chance to change his deck a little with cards that might help him beat me. I'm giving him 3 days to get ready. Don't worry, Mokuba. I will not break his spirit like I did the last time." Kaiba said, hugging Mokuba.  
  
"I think he is right, kid." Penguinmon said. "And knowing Joey, he might in bed, fast asleep. And being peaceful as well."  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 31, London Hotel.  
  
"Why didn't you talk me out of it?!" Yelled Joey as he shook Tristan by the collar. "Why?! Why?! Why didn't you?!?!!?"  
  
Inumon sweatdropped. "I'm amazed that no one is gonna complain about two ideas punching the life out of each other...."  
  
Tristan got Joey to let go and took a deep breath. "Joey, you moron! What are you going to do?! There is no way you can beat Kaiba!"  
  
"I've got 3 days until I'm dead..." Joey moaned. "Woe is me..... WOE IS ME!!!!"  
  
Inumon shook his head. "Snap out of it! I think there is a way you can win."  
  
"There is?!" Both Joey and Tristan said, together.  
  
"You've got 3 days to alter your Duel Monster deck to be a bit stronger. Keep the cards you want to use and add some new ones in." Inumon said. "That way, you might stand a chance."  
  
"Yeah!" Joey said. "Hes right! I'm the guy that won against Mai! I'm the guy that beated Rex Raptor and getting his Red Eyes Black Dragon! I'm the guy who busted up Bones! I'm the guy that creamed that jerk Bandit Keith and wiped out his Solt Machine! I'm the guy...."  
  
"All right! All right! All right!" Tristan said, placing his hand over Joey's mouth. "It's getting late. We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea!" Joey said, grabbing his Duel Monster deck off the table and rushing into his bedroom. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that this the 3 days is gonna be a long?" Tristan said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Trouble...... Big, big BIG trouble....." Inumon added.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
How will Tristan and Inumon cope with Joey's nervousness throughout the 3 days in London? Maybe Yugi can help? To find out, stay tune to the next chapter! 


	2. Before the Battle

DUEL OF THE FATES.  
CHAPTER 2:Before the Battle.  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This £ object is a sign for Pounds, money we use in England. Just thought I should mention that.  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 31, London Hotel, England.  
  
It was morning and Joey came out of his room. He was dressed and ready to plan out his Duel Monster deck to beat Kaiba on Friday. To his surprise, he found Tristan and Inumon sitting at the table, tired and fed-up.  
  
"Boy, you two are up early." Joey said.  
  
"Well, we had to went someone was singing 'I'm Gonna Duel Kaiba' in his sleep!" Inumon said.  
  
"Tristan, don't sing." Joey said.  
  
Tristan grabbed his head and gritted his teeth. "It is YOU!"  
  
"Me?!" Joey gasped.  
  
"Yeah! You were moaning in your sleep! You making motions of your hands in the air, using non-existing cards in your hand whilst singing 'I'm Gonna Duel Kaiba!'" Tristan said, giving Joey the death-glare.  
  
"How long did I did that?" Joey asked.  
  
"3 hours!" Inumon said. "3 stinkin' hours!"  
  
"Sorry." Joey said, sheepishly. "So, what are the others doing today?"  
  
"Yugi, Tea, Bakura, SnowAgumon and Kokuwamon are heading to the London Library as me, Tristan and you are sorting out your deck for your duel against Seto Kaiba this Friday." Inumon said.  
  
Joey brought his deck out and sat at the table. "Okay. Here we go."  
  
Tristan had a thought as Joey placed his deck in the middle of the table. "For a starter, Joey. You'll need your strongest card."  
  
Joey drew a card and placed it in front of him. "Yeah. The Red Eyes Black Dragon, my strongest monster card in my deck."  
  
"Which reminds me, shouldn't we bring out your Red Eyes for some air?" Inumon asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Joey blinked. "I forgot."   
  
When Yugi and Joey were dueling together against Seto and Mai Valantine in the Hypnos building, their favourite cards came to life after a Digimon called Meteormon was defeated and his data was downloaded into the holographic image of the Duel Monsters. Yugi's Dar Magician, Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon, one of Seto's 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon and Mai's Harpy Lady Sisters came to life thanks to Meteormon's data. (Read Chapter 2 of 'Digital Kingdom' for more information).  
  
Tristan groaned. "Way to remember friends, Joey."  
  
"All right, all right, already. Yeesh." Joey sighed and picked the Red Eyes card up. "Okay, Red Eyes. Come on out at our size."  
  
The picture of the Red Eyes Black Dragon glowed and Joey's strongest monster appeared beside his master at Joey's height. Red Eyes streched his wings before looking at his friend. "Took you long enough to remember me, young master."  
  
"Sorry, Red Eyes. Had other problems." Joey said.  
  
"Dueling against Kaiba this Friday?" Red Eyes asked.  
  
"You heard?" Inumon asked.  
  
Red Eyes nodded. "Of course. Now, shall we continue?"  
  
"Of course." Joey said, placing the Red Eyes Black Dragon card in front of him. "I'll need Red Eyes Black Dragon as he is my strongest card."  
  
Tristan drew another card from Joey's deck, looked at it and handed it to Joey. "You'll need this as well."  
  
Joey took the card and looked at it. "Ah, yeah. Dragon Nails."  
  
"What does that card do?" Inumon asked.  
  
"It raises a Dragon-type monster's attack power by 700. I used it on Red Eyes before." Joey said. "Red Eyes' attack power is 2400 and with this card, he'll have 3100 attack points!"  
  
Tristan smiled. "Higher than Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"If I recall, the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack power is 3000."  
  
"That is right!" Joey said. Then, he drew two cards from his deck. "Ah, yeah! My Time Wizard and Baby Dragon!"  
  
"With that combo, you'll bring out Thousand Dragon!" Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, and I gotta be careful with the Time Wizard. If this goes wrong, I'm history." Joey said.  
  
Inumon rolled his eyes. "Just believe in yourself, nutcase."   
  
Joey drew a card from his deck, looks at it, places in his hand, draws another one and so forth. "Flame Swordsman, Salamander, Copy Cat, Chasm of Spikes, Graverobber, Garoozis, Shield and Sword.... Oh man, I think I'll have to use my whole deck!"  
  
"Maybe there is a way. Remember the Black Skull Dragon?" Tristan asked.  
  
Joey jumped up, a huge smile on his face. "Ah yeah! You mean the monster that is fused with the Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Black Dragon, giving its attack power 3200 and its defence power 2500? That Black Skull Dragon?"  
  
Tristan grinned. "Yeah. Wanna use that."  
  
"I would, IF I had a Summoned Skull and a Fusion card."  
  
Tristan's face faultered. "Oh yeah....."  
  
"Oh man...." Joey said, standing up and paced around the room. "Kaiba is gonna kick my butt without any trouble, man. And I'll know for sure that he'll fuse his 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons into the powerful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with an attack power of 4500 and defence power 3500! I'm gonna loose!"  
  
Inumon sighed and walked over to a window that overlooks a London street. "And it started so well before a guy called Joey freaked out."  
  
Red Eyes chuckled. "I know. I know."  
  
Inumon spotted something. "Hey, there is an ice-cream van outside."  
  
Joey stopped and his mouth started to drool like a waterfall. "Ice-cream....."  
  
Tristan looked out of window, confused. "Its a bit early for an ice-cream van to appear."  
  
"Who cares!" Inumon said. "This could help Joey calm down!"   
  
Tristan looked at Joey, smiling. "Yeah, it could. Go and get yourself an ice-cream cone, Joey."  
  
"Right, Trist!" Joey said.  
  
"How much money have you got?" Red Eyes asked.  
  
Joey dug through his pockets and brought out some notes. "60 Yen, why?"  
  
Red Eyes shook his head. "Yen is used in Japan. I learned that the money they use in England is called Pounds."  
  
Joey blinked. "Oh no..."  
  
Tristan dug through his pocket and handed Joey a pound coin. "Here, take this. The ice-cream is on me, pal."  
  
Joey looked at the pound coin before looking back at Tristan. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll do anything to stop you freaking out over some duel even if I have to lose £1." Tristan said.  
  
"Or £2, £3, £10, £50, £100, £10000, £10000000000....." Inumon said, smiling.  
  
Tristan glared at Inumon. "Shut up."  
  
Joey walked out of the door. "I'll be back, man."  
  
Tristan and Inumon sighed together as they sat on the couch. "3 days.... 3 stinkin' days..." Inumon moaned.  
  
"I know." Tristan sighed. "Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday.... We'll never make it!"  
  
Red Eyes looked out of the window, and tried to stop himself from sniggering. "Tristan, where do you humans eat your food?"  
  
Tristan looked at Red Eyes, with a confused look. "In our mouths, why?"  
  
"Joey has brought himself an ice-cream cone and I don't think it has calmed him down." Red Eyes explained, ready to burst into laughter.  
  
"How can you tell that an ice-cream cone hasn't calmed Joey down?" Inumon asked.  
  
"Its a wild guess but, I think its something to do with Joey putting the ice-cream cone on top of his head." Red Eyes said, before bursting out into laughter.  
  
Tristan and Inumon looked at each other. Both of them were silent until Inumon said. "Shall we join Yugi and the others?"  
  
"Lets." Tristan said, grabbing a coat and a hat out of nowhere.  
  
"Whats that?" Inumon asked.  
  
Tristan grinned. "You'll soon see enough...."  
  
Inumon gulped.  
  
  
LOCATION:London Library.  
  
"Wow...." Yugi whispered as he sat down at a table with a book, titled 'History of Britain'. "This place is big."  
  
Tea looked up from a book she read and smiled. "I know.... This place will give us lots of knowledge in future tests."  
  
SnowAgumon popped his head out of Tea's backpack, that was beside Tea herself. "Just make sure those future tests is something to do with England."  
  
Bakura came over to the table with Kokuwamon in his backpack and a big book underneath his arm. "Hey, you two. Tristan is here."  
  
"Really?" Tea asked, surprised. "Where?"  
  
At that point, Tristan came in view with a mysterious figure that was dressed in a hat and a coat that looks like it belongs to a detective.  
  
"Tristan? Whos your new friend?" Tea asked.  
  
"Who else?" SnowAgumon said. "Its Inumon."  
  
"I wonder why we haven't used this idea of using a hat and coat on the plane." Tristan said.  
  
"Maybe because people will notice my feet." Inumon said, pointing to his bare dog feet.  
  
Tristan blinked. "Oh yeah."  
  
Yugi laughed. "So, what is up, you guys?"  
  
"Need a break from Joey." Tristan said as he and Inumon sat down with Bakura. "Find anything intresting here?"  
  
"Of course." Tea said, holding the book up to show Tristan the cover. "This book I'm reading is called 'The Hardy Boys'."  
  
"A biography?" Tristan asked.  
  
Tea looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Does it say that Matt Hardy is in Smackdown! while Jeff Hardy is in RAW?" Tristan asked.  
  
Tea blinked before she slapped her head and groaned. "Not the Hardy Boyz from World Wrestling Entertainment, you dolt! A different Hardy Boys! The mystery books!"  
  
"Oh..." Tristan said, blinking while Inumon sniggered. "I didn't read that book."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me there." Tea said, dryly.  
  
Yugi chuckled and then, remember what Tristan said about Joey. "Hey, Tristan. What do you mean you needed a break from Joey. Whats wrong with him?"  
  
Tristan gulped. "If I tell you, promise me you won't yell."  
  
"No one has the right to yell in the library." Kokuwamon said.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Thats right."  
  
Tristan sighed. "All right. Last night, Joey got a call from Kaiba."  
  
"First time Kaiba would phone Joey up." SnowAgumon said.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and looked at Inumon. "And then...?"  
  
"Why your looking at me for? Tristan is the one who is telling the story here." Inumon said.  
  
"Just continue his story, you were there." Tea said.   
  
"How would you know that I was there when Joey got a phone-call from Kaiba?" Inumon said.  
  
"By any chance it was because of 2 things. First of all, you are Tristan's Digimon partner and second, Tristan is Joey's roommate in the hotel, meaning you were with Tristan when Kaiba phoned up Joey? Need any more proof?" Kokuwamon said.  
  
Inumon glared at Kokuwamon before smiling sheepishly. "Well.... Kaiba said to Joey..... promise you won't yell."  
  
Yugi knows that this is bad so, he gave Bakura a nod and gets ready when they heard the news. "We promise. Go ahead."  
  
"Okay, here it goes." Inumon took a deep sigh and said very, VERY quickly that Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Kokuwamon, SnowAgumon and EVEN Tristan, didn't catch of what Inumon was saying. Only Yami knew what Inumon said. "KaibachallangedJoeytoaDuelMonsterbattlethisFriday!" He said it very quickly didn't he?  
  
Tristan nuged his elbow into Inumon's side. "Say it slowly."  
  
"Okay... Okay..." Inumon said before...  
  
"Wait a second!" Yugi said, listening to his Yami of what Inumon said. Yugi gasped. "Kaiba challanged Joey to a Duel Monster battle this Friday?"  
  
Both Tristan and Inumon nodded.  
  
"WH..." Tea was about to yell out a huge 'WHAT?!' but, she couldn't as Bakura and Yugi quickly putted their hands over her mouth.  
  
SnowAgumon sighed. "Well, at least Joey didn't accepted the challange."  
  
Tea sighed as Yugi and Bakura took their hands off Tea's mouth. "You don't know Joey very well."  
  
SnowAgumon blinked. "He did?!"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Yep. At the London Dome, this Friday, 4 o'clock in the afternoon."  
  
"I figured Kaiba is giving Joey 3 days to prepare his deck before their battle." Inumon said. "But, so far, we can to a zilch. Joey decided to use his deck to face against Kaiba and hopes for the best."  
  
"Think that calms him down?" Kokuwamon asked.  
  
"Does 'Joey putted an ice-cream cone on his head' sound calm to you?" Inumon asked.  
  
Kokuwamon sighed. "Poor Joey."  
  
"No wonder Joey is worried. The only monster in his deck that is over 2000 attack points is his Red Eyes Black Dragon. Kaiba has the 3 powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon." Bakura said.  
  
"And when those Blue Eyes combined together, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon will screw Joey without any hesitation." Tea said.  
  
Yugi got up. "I'm gonna help Joey to get ready facing against Kaiba!"  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Inumon asked.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Here is my plan........"  
  
  
LOCATION:Corridor, London Hotel.  
  
Yugi, Tea and Bakura waited outside Joey and Tristan's room with SnowAgumon and Kokuwamon in Tea and Bakura's backpacks and Inumon still dressed in the hat and coat.  
  
"I have walked through London town wearing this hat and coat with exposed dog-feet and yet, no English human has noticed my feet! Why is that?!" Inumon asked.  
  
SnowAgumon popped his head out of Tea's backpack. "Maybe they have a good reason why they don't noticed your feet like, they noticed something in the sky or they were too busy to notice you."  
  
"I didn't need an answer!" Inumon said, growling.  
  
Tristan came out of the room, sighing.   
  
"Well?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hes finally calmed down and hes off to bed. Yug, maybe you should put your plan into action NOW otherwise me and Inumon aren't gonna get some sleep for the next 3 days!" Tristan said.  
  
"Two days now." Inumon said.  
  
"Shut up." Tristan mumbled.  
  
Yugi stood in silence before he said. "We need Joey out of the room for a while and he'll also need to leave his deck behind."  
  
"What for, Yugi?" SnowAgumon asked.  
  
Yugi took his deck out of his pocket and smiled. "I'm going to alter Joey's deck a little by adding few of my cards. Cards that will be useful for him."  
  
Tristan smiled. "Yeah! Good idea, Yug! Don't forget to add the Summoned Skull and the Fusion card to help his Red Eyes."  
  
"I will, Tristan. I will." Yugi said, smiling.  
  
Bakura frowned. "But, how are we going to lead Joey away from his deck?"  
  
Inumon snapped his fingers. "I have an idea."  
  
Kokuwamon groaned. "We are doomed."  
  
"Quiet!" Inumon growled.   
  
Tea was able to figure out what Inumon was going to do. "I know! When Joey is out for ice-cream, me and Bakura will drag him around London while Yugi and Bakura alter Joey's deck!"  
  
Inumon grumbled. "Correct...."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Good idea. Tonight, before I go to bed, I'll bring out the cards that I will lend Joey to battle Kaiba!"  
  
"Good!" Tristan said. "All right, troops! Tomorrow, Operation Help Joey is a go!"  
  
"No more military programs for you!" Inumon said.  
  
  
LOCATION:Corridor, London Hotel.  
  
It was next morning and the door that leads into Joey and Tristan's room opened up, letting a hyperactive Joey out of the room, followed by Tristan.   
  
"Joey! Wait up!" Tristan called out.  
  
"Can't wait up! Must calm down! Must have ice-cream!" Joey said, in a quick voice.  
  
A moment later, Tea came out and knocked on Yugi and Bakura's door. "Yugi, Joey is outside."  
  
Yugi opened the door and popped his head out. "Good, Tea. You go downstairs and take Joey and Tristan around London. Once I placed the cards into Joey's deck, me and Bakura will join you."  
  
"Right!" Tea nodded as she ran down the hallway, following Joey and Tristan.  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 31, London Hotel.  
  
Inumon opened the door to let Yugi, Dark Magician, Bakura and Kokuwamon in.  
  
"Welcome. How may I help you?" Inumon asked.  
  
Bakura laughed. "All right. Now we are in. Let's set up the cards."  
  
Yugi walked over to Joey's deck that was on the table with a small sleeping Red Eyes Black Dragon beside it. Yugi took half of the deck up, placed some cards of his own in the middle of Joey's deck before putting Joey's deck back together. "Done!"  
  
"Good." The Dark Magician said. "Will this work?"  
  
Yugi walked over to the window and looked outside. He saw Joey going mental, putting an ice-cream cone over his head with a embrassed Tristan and Tea watching. "It has to!"  
  
Kokuwamon nodded. "Thats right."  
  
"Of course it will work otherwise, Joey is in a heap of trouble!"  
  
Yugi's face was grim. "Joey, you must not only to prove Seto you are good, but to yourself as well. I wish you luck, my friend."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
We skip to Friday where the duel begins! Join us! Who will win?! Seto or Joey?! Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Joey VS Kaiba!

DUEL OF THE FATES.  
CHAPTER 3:Joey VS Kaiba!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Outside Londom Dome.  
TIMELINE:Friday. 3:20pm.  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Tea sat on the stairs that leads to the main doors of the dome. Kokuwamon and SnowAgumon popped their heads out.  
  
"Can't we go in yet?" SnowAgumon asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Not until Kaiba has arrived."  
  
"Is that him?" Kokuwamon asked, pointing to a British looking limo that is coming towards them.  
  
Tea nodded. "Yeah. Thats him all right."  
  
The limo stopped and a angry looking Seto Kaiba climbed out. "For the last time, I do NOT look like Seth!"  
  
"Ah, come on!" Penguinmon said, walking out of the limo with Mokuba beside him. "You look like each other! Perhapes he is your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great..."  
  
"Say 'great' again and I'll blast you away with Blue Eyes!" Seto growled.  
  
Penguinmon stopped and then. "Great grandfather!"  
  
"Couldn't be. He is ancestor of ours. I don't know much about Seth though, Seto only told me that some woman said he looks like Seth." Mokuba said.  
  
Penguinmon smirked. "Yeah. And I'm the new toothfairy."  
  
"Well, you better do the 'changing the tooths into money' magic, right now!" Seto said, walking up the stairs, followed by a giggling Mokuba and a fuming Penguinmon. Kaiba stopped in front of Yugi and his friends. "Ah, Yugi. Here to watch the duel?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "I hope you won't clean the floor with him, Kaiba. Last time you beat him, he took it so badly, it only took him winning against one of Bandit Keith's men to get his hopes back!"  
  
"I promise you, Yugi. I will make sure Joey will have a good chance of winning. Though, you will know I will have the Blue Eyes with me."  
  
"All 3 of the big blue dragons!" Penguinmon said.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda figure that out." Yugi said.  
  
Kaiba walked towards the doors with Mokuba and Penguinmon beside him. "When Joey arrives, send him in. You can watch from the sidelines."  
  
"Where is Joey anyway?" Bakura asked as the Kaiba brothers and Penguinmon went into the dome.  
  
"Dunno. Do ya think he is still at the hotel?" SnowAgumon asked.  
  
Tea sighed. "I hope not. He has only 40 minutes left before the duel begins."  
  
"I hope Joey will get here soon." Yugi said, sadly.  
  
  
LOCATION:Room 31, London Hotel.  
TIMELINE:3:24pm.  
  
Joey paced the room in seer panic. Tristan and Inumon were sitting at the table, tired.  
  
"Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man." Joey said, stopping and sitting down. "It will be soon 4 o'clock and I'll be dueling Kaiba for sure! I gotta get dressed!"  
  
"First of all, you ARE dressed!" Inumon growled. "And second of all, this a Duel Monster battle! Not a Fashion Show battle!"  
  
Joey stopped and took a deep breath. "Do you guys have faith in me?"  
  
Tristan looked at Joey and nodded. "Of course, buddy. I have faith in you. You can stand up to Kaiba and beat him!"  
  
"Thanks, man!" Joey said, smiling. "What about you, Inumon?"  
  
"What about ME?!" Inumon said, frowning. "I'll tell you what I think after keeping me up at night on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, driving me insane with your babbling and splashed me with ice cream yesterday morning! What I think?! Well....... *YELP!*"  
  
"What you were going to say, Inumon?" Trsitan said, with an evil grin as Inumon yelped with pain. You see, Tristan KICKED Inumon in the shin and you know why.  
  
Inumon glared at Tristan before looking back at Joey. "I *ow* have faith in you too."  
  
"Funny way of having faith in me, right Tris?" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, well. He is not normal." Tristan said, getting up from his seat and ingoring the glare from Inumon.  
  
"Next flight, I'm gonna stuff YOU in that cat-cage!" Inumon mumbled.  
  
Joey picked his deck up from the table and putted in his pocket. "It is time to duel..."  
  
Tristan opened the apartment door and turned to Joey. "You ready, man?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Joey said. "Can I do one thing before me and Seto go 1-on-1?"  
  
"Erm... sure." Tristan said, confused.  
  
Joey jumped up and grabbed a table leg. "Don't make me do it!!!! Please, please, please!!!!"  
  
Inumon rolled his eyes and walked over to Joey, grabbing his legs and started to pull. "Come on, you chicken. Nothing will happen to you. Just come on!"  
  
In a flash, Joey quickly let go of the table leg, stood up and walked towards the door. "All right, I'm ready! Let's go!"  
  
"Ooookay....." Tristan sighed, sweatdropping. Then, he noticed Inumon was on the floor.  
  
"I wonder if Red Eyes is having the SAME problem as me...." Inumon mumbled.  
  
  
LOCATION:Outside London Dome.  
TIMELINE:3:54pm.  
  
"Here they come!" Yelled Tea as they spotted Joey, Tristan and the coat and hat wearing Inumon. "What took you guys so long?!"  
  
"We got lost." Joey said.  
  
"Thanks to Inumon." Tristan said.  
  
"First, I got kicked today, fell today and got blamed today. I think I'll have revenge today." Inumon mumbled.  
  
"Lets go in." Yugi said. "Kaiba is waiting for you."  
  
Joey gulped. "All right. Here goes 'othing!"  
  
  
LOCATION:London Dome.  
TIMELINE:3:58pm.  
  
The doors opened up as Joey entered the room with Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Inumon. Tea and Bakura opened their backpacks up to let SnowAgumon and Kokuwamon out. Yugi and Joey also summoned the Dark Magician and the Red Eyes Black Dragon out before Joey himself walks towards the Duel Monster arena.  
  
"Good luck, Joey!" Tea called out.  
  
"I believe in you!" Yugi shouted out as well.  
  
Joey turned to his friends and smiled. "Thanks, you guys. I'll won't mess up."  
  
The doors on the opposite side of the dome opened up as Seto, Mokuba, Penguinmon and a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared.   
  
"Ah, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "Ready to duel?"  
  
"I am, Kaiba!" Joey said, putting out his usual grin. "Bring it on!"  
  
"Be careful with him, Seto. Don't break him like you did last time." Mokuba whsipered.  
  
"I won't, little brother." Seto said, smiling as he ruffled Mokuba's hair. "I won't."  
  
Yugi walked up to Joey. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Yug." Joey said. "I made some small changes to my deck."  
  
"When?" Yugi asked, hoping it wasn't yesterday since Yugi placed some of his cards into Joey's deck. "When did you alter your deck?"  
  
"When Tristan and Inumon left to join you at the London Library." Joey said.  
  
Yugi sighed and smiled. "Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, Yug." Joey said. "I will not mess up."  
  
"You said that already." Yugi said, laughing. "But, I believe you."  
  
Yugi joined back with Tea and the others while Joey and Seto took their positions at the Duel Monster arena and shuffled their decks.  
  
"Are you ready, Wheeler?" Seto asked, smirking.  
  
"Ready as ever, Kaiba!" Joey said, also smirking.  
  
"All right then. You know what this means, don't you?" Seto said.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey said, balling up a fist. "I know what you mean!"  
  
"ITS TIME TO DUEL!" Both Joey and Seto yelled.  
  
  
JOEY'S LIFE POINTS   
*2000*  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS   
*2000*  
  
  
Joey and Seto drew 5 cards from their decks and looked at it.  
  
"Here it goes." Tristan said.  
  
"I hate to say it but, go Joey." Inumon mumbled.  
  
"First time you said that." SnowAgumon said.  
  
Inumon glared at SnowAgumon. "Shut up!"  
  
"Whos gonna go first?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto drew a card from his hand and placed it down on the field. "I will. I'm going to summon the Giga-Tech Wolf in attack mode!"  
  
A square on Seto's side of the field glowed as the holographic displayed a wolf in a machine get-up.   
  
  
*GIGA-TECH WOLF. ATK:1200 DEF:1400*  
  
  
  
"Giga-Tech Wolf?" Yugi said, puzzled. "His attack power is 1200. Joey could beat him with a stronger monster. Unless Kaiba has some sort of plan."  
  
"Nice doggy there." Joey said, drawing a card (Fusion) and putted in his hand without looking at it before taking a card out of his hand. "My turn. I will use the Skull Red Bird, in attack mode as well!"  
  
A giant red bird appeared in Joey's field.   
  
  
*SKULL RED BIRD. ATK:1550 DEF:1200*  
  
  
"Now, Skull Red Bird! Attack!" Joey yelled as the Skull Red Bird defeated Kaiba's Giga-Tech Wolf.  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan shouted. "Good start, Joey!"  
  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS   
*1750*  
  
  
"I must say, Wheeler." Seto said, not fazed after Joey attacked. "I am impressed. Now, its my turn and I think you'll not win again my next monster!" He drew a card from his deck, placed in his hand and took a card from his hand before placing it on the field. "Next monster is the mighty Swordstalker!"  
  
The demon warrior appeared, holding a sword as it appeared at Seto's field.  
  
  
*SWORDSTALKER. ATK:2000 DEF:1600*  
  
  
"Oh no!" Joey gasped. "Anything but THAT!"  
  
"Swordstalker! Attack!" Seto yelled as the Swordstalker sliced the SKull Red Bird in half, destroying him.  
  
"And down goes Joey's life points..." SnowAgumon sighed.  
  
  
JOEY'S LIFE POINTS  
*1550*  
  
  
"Sorry, Wheeler. Looks like my Swordstalker just carved your turkey into nothingness!"  
  
Joey growled and drew his next card and smiled. "Oh yeah?! Well, here is my next monster! Come forth, Flame Swordsman!"  
  
A human warrior dressed in armour that resembles fire held a fire sword as he appeared on Joey's side of the field.  
  
"And with my Flame Swordsman on the field, I'll add this Magic card with him. Salamandra that will raise his attack power by 700!"  
  
  
*FLAME SWORDSMAN. ATK:18002500 DEF:2300*  
  
  
"All right, Joey! Kaiba will lose 500 life points!" Tea said.  
  
"Flame Swordsman! Attack!" Joey yelled as his Flame Swordsman slashed the Swordstalker away.  
  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS  
*1250*  
  
  
*Good work, Wheeler." Kaiba said. "Good work."  
  
Kokuwamon cheered. "Joey is going to win!"  
  
"Joey must be careful otherwise he will lose if he is not careful." Yugi said.  
  
SnowAgumon blinked. "How come?"  
  
"Kaiba has the Blue Eyes, remember?" Yugi said. "And I hate to see what will happen when he puts them together to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
"Be careful, Joey." Bakura mumbled.  
  
"My next move is to summon Judge Man and attach this Magic card called Invigoration that increases him by 400 attack points and loses 200 defence points!" Seto yelled as he placed two cards on the field.  
  
The unstopable Judge Man appeared on the field, grunting as he faced the Flame Swordsman.  
  
  
*JUDGE MAN. ATK:22002600 DEF:15001100*  
  
  
"Judge Man! Attack him NOW!" Kaiba yelled as the Judge Man walked over and destroyed the Flame Swordsman, much to Joey's loss.  
  
"Oh man!" Joey moaned!  
  
"This is terrible!" Tea gasped.  
  
"Don't worry." Yugi said. "Thanks to the Salamandra card, Joey will only lose 100 so, he is still in the lead."  
  
  
JOEY'S LIFE POINTS  
*1450*  
  
  
Joey drew a card, smiled, looked at his hand and looked at Kaiba. "All right, Kaiba! Kiss your Judge Man goodbye! First I place the Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!"  
  
Joey's powerful dragon appeared on the field, roaring.  
  
The REAL Red Eyes Black Dragon smiled. "Ah! A new friend."  
  
"Get a job." Inumon mumbled.  
  
"And then, I'll use a new Magic card. De-Spell!"  
  
"What?!" Seto gasped. "De-Spell?!"  
  
"Yep! Say goodbye to the Invigoration card!" Joey smirked.  
  
  
*RED EYES BLACK DRAGON. ATK:2400 DEF:2000*  
  
*JUDGE MAN. ATK:26002200 DEF:11001500*  
  
  
"And also, as I said before, say goodbye to your Judge Man!" Joey yelled as the Red Eyes fired his attack, defeating the Judge Man.  
  
Seto cursed under his breath. "Should have seen that coming..."  
  
"Now, your turn, man, since you are losing." Joey smirked.  
  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS  
*1050*  
  
  
Kaiba drew a card and smirked. "Oh yeah? Think again! Guess who is next?"  
  
Joey took a quick think before he gulped. "BEWD?"  
  
"In other words." Seto said, smiling. "Come forth! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The mighty blue dragon appeared on the field.  
  
The REAL Blue Eyes smiled. "Ah, a new friend."  
  
"Are you Red Eyes's brother or something?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
  
*BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON. ATK:3000 DEF:2500*  
  
  
"Oh no!!! I'm screwed!" Joey said, gulping.  
  
Kaiba held a finger up. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a chance. I will skip this turn and watch you how you can deal with this situation."  
  
Joey didn't know what to say except. "Thank you." He drew a card and gasped before looking at his and again and gasped.  
  
The card he drew was Summoned SKull and he just noticed the Fusion card.  
  
Joey whispered so no one can hear him. "What the...? Where did this Summoned Skull card come from and I just notice this Fusion card. When did they appear? Did putted them in my deck? When? Never mind! Thanks you, Yug, I have a new plan to WIN!"  
  
"Well?" Seto asked. "Do you have any ideas yet?"  
  
"I sure do!" Joey said, smiling at Yugi and giving him a wink.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Joey's got them." He thought. "Go for it, my friend."  
  
"First, I will place the Summoned Skull!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
  
*SUMMONED SKULL. ATK:2500 DEF:1200*  
  
  
"What?!" Seto gasped.  
  
"Next, I will use this Fusion card to combined the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to create the Black Skull Dragon!!!"  
  
Seto groaned as he watched the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Summoned Skull combined together to created a stronger and meaner monster. "Not my luck!"  
  
"And, I'll add him this Magic card." Joey said as he placed a Magic card on the field. "My new Magic card, Dragon Treasure!"  
  
"All right, Joey!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"This is getting exciting." Inumon said.  
  
Dark Magician nodded. "Yes, isn't so?"  
  
  
*BLACK SKULL DRAGON. ATK:32003500 DEF:25002800*  
  
  
"And now! Say goodbye to Blue Eyes!" Joey yelled. "Attack!"  
  
The Black Skull Dragon roared as he fired a fireball and destroyed the Blue Eyes.  
  
"Yeah, baby! Yeah!" Joey cheered.  
  
"Hes winning! He is winning!" Tea cheered.  
  
"Go, Joey!" Yugi shouted.  
  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS.  
*550*  
  
JOEY'S LIFE POINTS.  
*1450*  
  
  
"Man, this is great!" Joey said. "With Black Skull Dragon on my field, I will win this game!"  
  
"Not exactly." Kaiba said as he looked at his hand. He drew a card and smiled. "I have 6 cards that I can use in one turn that will defeat your Black Skull Dragon."  
  
"Say wha...?" Joey gasped.  
  
"Let me show you." Seto said, smiling.  
  
"Whats he up to?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
"Knowing him, a good plan that will make him win for sure." Mokuba said.  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon shrugged. "What else is new."  
  
"First of all, I summon the Lord of Dragon!" Seto yelled. With that, a human dressed in some sort of a dragon uniform took place in Kaiba's holographic field.  
  
  
*LORD OF DRAGON. ATK:1200 DEF:1100*  
  
  
"Lord of Dragon?" Kokuwamon said, confused. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Lord of Dragon is the ruler of all Dragon monsters. With him there, no Magic cards, Trap cards or any other effects cann't be used on a Dragon monster." Bakura said. "But, why IS Kaiba brining the Lord of Dragon out?"  
  
"Because there is a special Magic card that will help Kaiba bring out the remaining two Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi said, grimly.  
  
"Wha...?" Tea gasped.  
  
"That is right, Yugi." Seto said, holding a card in the air. "This is the one! The Flute of Summoning Dragon!"  
  
"The Flute of what?" Inumon asked.  
  
"The Flute of Summoning Dragon is a special card that will allow me to play two Dragon-type monsters on the field when I have the Lord of Dragon faced up." Kaiba explained. "And with this card, I summon my 2 other Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Joey smirked when he saw Seto's two other Blue Eyes appearing on his field. But, his smirk vanished when he saw Kaiba placing another Magic card down.  
  
"And I will use Reborn the Monster to bring back my third Blue Eyes!" Kaiba yelled as the Blue Eyes that Joey destroyed came back to life.  
  
  
*BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON (x3). ATK:3000 DEF:2500*  
  
  
"Big deal." Joey said, regaining his smirk. "They are still at 3000 attack points. I will blow two of them away and win this duel!"   
  
"No, wait, Joey!" Yugi yelled out. "He said he will use 6 cards! He used 5 of them so, I can figure out what the sixth one can be!"  
  
"What will that be, Yug?" Joey asked as he looked at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba smirked and held up a card that made Joey's face go pale. "Fusion!"  
  
"Oh no!!!!" Joey yelled. "That means..."  
  
"I will now fuse my 3 Blue Eyes White Dragon to form, BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba yelled out as his 3 blue dragons fused together to create a huge 3-headed dragon that roared as he was completed in his most powerful form EVER!  
  
"I love my Mega form." Blue Eyes said, sighing.  
  
"Have you been drinking? Again?" Penguinmon asked, annoyed.  
  
Inumon turned to Red Eyes. "What about you? Do you drink?"  
  
"Ha ha." Red Eyes said, dryly.  
  
  
*BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON. ATK:4500 DEF:3800*  
  
  
"Erm, you were wrong, Joey." Tristan said. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's defence points wasn't 3500. It was 3800."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DEFENCE! ITS THE ATTACK THAT WORRIES ME!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Boy, is he in a lot of stress." SnowAgumon said.  
  
"No wonder. His Black Skull Dragon is DEAD!" Kokuwamon said.  
  
"That is correct." Seto said, smiling. "And I should have said 7 cards."  
  
"7 cards?!" Joey gasped. "What is your 7th card?!"  
  
Kaiba's hand only had 2 cards left. Kaiba took one of them and showed it to Joey. "A card you used before."  
  
"A De-Spell?!" Joey gasped.   
  
"Correct. And Dragon Treasure is no more." Kaiba smiled.  
  
Joey groaned as he watched the attack and defence powers reverting to their normal stats.  
  
  
*BLACK SKULL DRAGON. ATK:35003200. DEF:28002500*  
  
  
"And now, the final attack!" Seto cried. "Attack Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"NO!!!" Joey yelled as he watched his Black Skull Dragon destroyed.  
  
"Bye bye, brother...." Red Eyes said, sadly.   
  
Inumon glared at Red Eyes. "You are like your master. NUTS!"  
  
Tea shook her head, sadly. "Poor Joey. He was doing so well."  
  
"It's not over!" Yugi yelled. "Joey, you are still in the game!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey said, confused. He looked at his Life-Points score and gasped.  
  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS.  
*550*  
  
JOEY'S LIFE POINTS.  
*150*  
  
  
"Hes right..." Joey mumbled. Then, he looked at the field. Right now, he was monsterless while Kaiba has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the Lord of Dragons on his field.   
  
"Maybe if I have a monster that has 600 attack points higher than Lord of Dragon, I could win! The only best combination is the Baby Dragon and the Time Wizard to summon Thousand Dragon..." Joey thought. "But, I don't have both of those cards in my hand and even if I do, it will take two turns to summon them both and Kaiba will win."   
  
"And even if I summon them both, there is a possiblity that if the hand points to the skull on the Time Wizard's staff, I will loose." Joey gasped. "Oh man! I guess this is it. Unless my deck has a card that will help me win this duel."  
  
"Ready to give up, Wheeler?" Seto asked. "I must admit, you were pretty good, coming this far. The only one to come this far was Yugi. And I don't think Pegasus counts since he cheated with that Millenium Eye of his."  
  
"Let me draw one last card." Joey said, reaching for his deck. "If this card doesn't turn the tide, then I'll give up the fight."  
  
"All right." Kaiba said. "Draw your last card."  
  
Joey's hand shook as he drew another card. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them slowly to see what he drew. His eyes widened when he saw what he draw. "It... can't be..."  
  
"Well?" Kaiba asked. "Will this card help you?"  
  
Joey's face turned into a grin as he slams it onto his field. "Yeah, this card WILL! It is a Magic card called Brain Control!"  
  
"What?!" Seto gasped.  
  
Yugi smiled. "All right, Joey! He drew the Brain Control card! It will take over the most strongest monster the opponent has on his field for one turn!"  
  
"That means Ultimate Dragon is under Joey's control!" Tristan said.  
  
"Thats right!" Joey said as Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon flew to his side of the field. "And with him on my side! Its time for the Lord of Dragon to die!"  
  
Kaiba said nothing. He looked at the last card in his head and sighed. "Go ahead, Wheeler. You deserve to win."  
  
"Thanks, Kaiba! Go, Ultimate Dragon! Kill the Lord of Dragon!"  
  
A blinding flash as the Ultimate Dragon destroyed the Lord of Dragon in one blast, allowing Joey to win the duel!  
  
  
JOEY'S LIFE POINTS  
*150*  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS  
*0*  
  
  
"All right!!!" Tea shouted as she danced around the room with SnowAgumon in her arms. "Joey won! Joey won!! YAY!"  
  
"Tea, STOP!" SnowAgumon yelled. "I'm gonna be sick!!!"  
  
Yugi ran up to Joey. "Congradulations, Joey! You won!"  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Joey said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Joey." Seto said, and made Joey jumped when he saw Seto smiling. "Good job. Just remember not to challange me a lot of times. Got that?"  
  
"Got it, Kaiba." Joey said, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"All right, everyone!" The Dark Magician said. "Let's go back to the hotel."  
  
As Yugi transferred his Dark Magician back into his card, Joey smiled as he heard his Red Eyes said. "Good work, master" before saying thank you and returning him into his card.  
  
  
LOCATION:Outside London Dome.  
  
"Here you are, Yug." Joey said as he held out a few cards to Yugi. "I think these belongs to you, buddy of mine."  
  
Yugi smiled as he took the cards out of Joey's hand. "Thank you, Joey. And congradulations of your greatest win."  
  
"Thanks, Yug." Joey said. "Now I can finally relax."  
  
"Finally!" Both Tristan and Inumon said, together and sighing.  
  
Everyone laughed at that while Tristan and Inumon both groaned.  
  
"Come on, you lot." Tea said. "Let's go and find us a place to eat to celebrate Joey's biggest win EVER!"  
  
"Great idea, Tea." Bakura said.  
  
"While we are there. I have something to tell Tristan." Inumon said.  
  
"Whats that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Guess who is going to be in that cat-cage when we go back to Japan." Inumon said, giving Tristan a evil grin.  
  
The penny drops on Tristan. "Not me! NO!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey laughed and looked at Yugi. "Are we gonna enjoy our rest, Yug now that my crisis is over?"  
  
"Yeah." Yugi said, nodding. "We are all going to enjoy our rest.... including the Kaiba brothers." He said before starting to walk away. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Everyone walked with SnowAgumon and Kokuwamon in Tea and Bakura's backpack and the arguement between Tristan and Inumon, life is back to normal.  
  
LOCATION:Inside Kaiba's Limo.  
  
Seto sighed as he sat down in the back seat of the limo with Mokuba and Penguinmon as the limo took off. His Blue Eyes was back in his trademark card.  
  
Everyone was silent until Mokuba said to Seto. "I know you could have won, Seto."  
  
"Hm?" Said Seto.  
  
"I saw you put two cards in your deck yesterday, Seto. And I figured out what it was." Mokuba said, looking towards his big brother.  
  
"What are you talking about, kid?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
"That card you had in your hand before Joey won. Was it a De-Spell?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"De-Spell?!" Penguinmon said, shocked. "He used it already on that Dragon Treasure card!"  
  
"Yeah but, you CAN carry the same cards up to 3 in your deck like the Blue Eyes. I know he had two De-Spells in his deck." Mokuba said. "Right, big brother?"  
  
Seto smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Can't hide things away from you, can't I, Mokuba?" He sighed and looked out of the window. "Yeah, I had another De-Spell in my hand."  
  
"You could have used that De-Spell to free Ultimate Dragon from that Brain Control card but, you didn't. How come?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I wanted to give Joey a chance to win against me so, I let him." Seto said. "And yet, I felt good about it. I guess giving Joey the chance to win against me felt good enough for me."  
  
"And you did." Mokuba said.  
  
"I guess you won't do this often, huh?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
Seto shook his head. "No way. This is one time and one time only. If anyone challanges me, they will be crushed."  
  
"Your just like Seth." Penguinmon said, sniggering.  
  
"Better set a funeral for your partner, Mokuba." Seto said.  
  
"Done." Mokuba said, laughing.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
How was THAT?! Good or bad? If its bad, do not review. Good? Review. Oh, and Youkai, check my profile, there is a new story you want to read! 


End file.
